


Memories

by Osaka_Prince_Yuta



Series: NCT One Shots [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, BEST DAD, DoKun as parents, Domestic Fluff, Doyoung and Kun, M/M, Sweet Moments, are in love, morning memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osaka_Prince_Yuta/pseuds/Osaka_Prince_Yuta
Summary: Doyoung wakes up early on a Saturday morning and spends his morning looking out the window at the snowy streets of a busy city. While he stands there with his coffee, his mind wanders to the many events in his life; his first job out of college, the day he married his long time boyfriend, Kun, and the day they'd adopted a bright-eyed baby named Joy.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Qian Kun, Parents - Relationship
Series: NCT One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565092
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this was a drawing. The original version was melancholic, but this is what I felt was right for this story. Also, this is posted on Amino, as are most of my fics, and it has been beta read! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The sleepy sun slowly creeped over the horizon, sending brilliant rays of yellows and oranges across the land, casting glows upon the sleepless city. 

Among the earthly inhabitants still nestled in their beds, a pair of brown eyes lazily opened to a still dark room slowly gaining the light of the day. 

Thick, warm blankets graced his figure, holding his heat in to keep his body warm. An arm draped over his waist held him against the chest of the sleeping man behind him. Said man’s soft snores bringing a smile to his own lips. 

Not wanting to wake the male up, Doyoung gently lifted the arm off of his body, quickly but easily sliding away from him to replace the warm body with a pillow. He carefully drew the hand-sewn comforter off of himself, draping it carefully over the male. 

As his feet hit the cold, hardwood floor, he winced slightly at the low creaking sound where he stepped on the boards, eyes glued to the peacefully closed ones belonging to the man he’d fallen in love with so many years ago. His wonderful Kun.

Sensing no stirring, he slowly made his way from the room, gently closing the door behind him and creeping down the hallway. 

He came to another door elegantly painted white with splashes of blues and greens at the bottom from pigment he’d been unable to completely wash away. 

He placed his hand on the golden handle, giving it a slow twist and pushing it open when the latch opened. 

He didn’t open the door more than enough to push his head into the still dark room only lit by the soft glow of the angel light plugged into the wall, a gift from his mother five years ago. 

He smiled fondly as his eyes cast on the small body snuggled warmly in bed, slightly ragged brown bear clutched in small arms. 

Doyoung’s heart filled with warmth as he gazed at the body lovingly. The only person he loved as much as he loved his husband.

After a few seconds, he closed the door softly, listening for the latch to gently nestle back before carefully walking down the hallway and into the living room. A soft glow of sunlight flitted through the window overlooking the city. He let his fingers graze over the cord of the blinds before giving it a small tug, opening them and letting light through . Such a magnificent color illuminated the room in the ethereal glow that nearly took his breath away. 

He lingered for a second, allowing warmth to seep into his bones before moving away from the window, venturing further through the house and into the small kitchen connected to the living room through a doorless doorway. He didn’t bother flicking on the light, allowing familiarity to lead him to the black coffee maker, pulling the pot from its home, filling it with chilled water that he then poured into the water reservoir. He replaced the pot and grabbed a coffee filter and tub from the cabinet above, sliding the filter in place before adding two scoops of deliciously rich coffee grounds. He slid the reservoir lid shut and put the coffee away.

He turned the maker on, a green light springing to life as the maker began warming the water to brew. 

While waiting, he moved to another cabinet containing glasses and mugs for various occasions. 

Coffee was one thing that Doyoung and his husband separated heavily. Doyoung had his own coffee cups that were specifically for him and Kun had his own. On rare occasion they switched.

Out of all of Doyoung’s, which consisted of about ten in total, he had one favorite that he used so often a brown stain had made a home inside the porcelain. 

The cup itself was a basic tan like an ordinary plain cup, but this one had an obviously unprofessional painting of a stick figure with a lopsided pink heart, a dot daisy, and the words “I love you daddy” written on the side. 

With the coffee freshly brewed, Doyoung tipped the spout of the pot into his cup, pouring the dark liquid into the cup. He replaced the pot, leaving plenty for Kun or himself if he drank his own quickly. 

He pulled the powder sweetener from the cabinet and poured in a spoonful. Not much was needed, just a little to make the bitter taste more pleasant. 

He stirred the powder into the hot coffee, letting it dissolved before placing the spoon in the sink and taking a slow sip, careful not to burn his mouth. 

He made his way from the kitchen, taking slow, easy steps on the hardwood. He had no where he had to be. No work today. No priorities this early in the morning. He’d make breakfast later. Right now, all he had to do was drink his coffee and soak in the beautiful morning. 

He moved back to the window, the radiance of the sun blinding him for a moment before warmth spread over him. He cast his gaze down on the bustling city. Cars honking at pedestrians too impatient to wait on the lights. Street walkers quickly moved down the dirty sidewalk carrying briefcases or purses. Time didn’t stop for everyone. Only the lucky few who got to live a moment in peace. 

The ground was covered in a thin layer of snow caked in dirty footprints and spit out gum.

If he didn’t work in the office downtown, he’d never choose to live in a city, even if it was beautiful. 

~

He remembered the day he and Kun made the decision to live in the city. It wasn’t an easy one. Both fresh out of college, neither liking the city or people very much, but a necessary living choice for a young couple just starting out. 

Doyoung’s degree in business wouldn’t get him very far outside  of the city and Kun’s degree in education would be much better used in a city desperate for teachers, so desperate they’d hire just about anyone off the streets. 

So they’d began searching for jobs, quickly finding them here, in the big city. Doyoung started working in a toy company in the statistics section and Kun started at the local elementary school as a second grade teacher. 

They’d found a lofty apartment halfway between both their workplaces. Close enough to walk to and from every day. Close enough for Kun to pick Doyoung up from work some days, specifically on anniversaries or random dates. 

Doyoung supposed those days made living in the city bearable. 

~

Although moving to the city was far from Doyoung’s first choice, he’d found that some of the best things that happened, happened in the city. 

His first job outside of college, his first apartment with Kun, his marriage to Kun, their bundle of joy, and so much more, small stuff. 

Doyoung never liked the city, and yet, he found himself drawn to it. Not for the people, not for the food or music or lights. Certainly not for the restlessness. 

It was the memories. The ones he’d cling to for the rest of his life. 

~

Bare feet padded softly back into the kitchen to refill a now empty cup for coffee.

He poured the rest of it into his cup, adding his own creamer before replacing the filter and coffee grinds. He filled the reservoir back up with water from the tap and started the machine all over again. 

He could drink coffee all day. He simply loved the stuff. He knew his husband could too. Part of why they went through coffee beans by the week. 

As a new pot began to brew, Doyoung took a sip from his freshly refilled cup and made his way back to the window. 

The sun beamed into the room softer now, not quite so radiantly, but still enough to make his silhouette glisten in the illuminating light. 

He looked down to the snow caked sidewalk. Despite messy footprints and sloppy slush shoved on the sides of the road, it was beautiful. It was home. 

The day he’d married Kun was a lot like this day. 

~

Doyoung’s day had not been going as planned. The wedding would be held near sunset, and time was creeping closer by the second. He’d been woken early and immediately met the face of his concerned mother staring over him, brow scrunched in worry that she was poor at hiding. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked. 

She sighed. She knew as well as anyone that she was no good at hiding when something was wrong. 

“The flowers arrived this morning.”

Doyoung pushed the blankets back and swung his legs to the side. 

“And?”

She huffed and held up a bouquet of white lilies. 

Doyoung’s heart dropped. 

“Did you call to tell them they were wrong?” he questioned. 

“That brings us to problem number two.” 

He stared at her as she moved over to the window, drawing back to curtains. From the bed, Doyoung could see the snow caked sidewalks. 

No one would want to do anything in that weather. 

“No no no!” he whined, putting his face in his hands. 

“And now we have problem number three.”

Problem number three was probably the best thing that had happened since he’d been awake. The best thing that could have happened that day, although he didn’t see it that way until later. 

The door opened and Kun walked in. 

He crossed the room and crawled into the shared bed with Doyoung, wrapping an arm around his waist. 

To say Doyoung was not happy was a massive understatement. 

He grumbled and buried his face into Kun’s neck. Kun wasn’t supposed to be here. He shouldn’t have been here. Not on their wedding day. Not a day that could determine how well the rest of their lives together were. 

That was not the case to Kun. 

“The wedding hall is now unavailable. The pipes froze last night,” he said. 

Tears sprang to Doyoung’s eyes. Everything was getting ruined, one thing at a time. A day he’d spent nearly a year planning was falling apart all at once.

“What are we going to do?” he whined. 

“We’re going to get married downstairs,” Kun replied. 

Doyoung stared at him, eyes hard as he dared the other to say anything further. 

“We’ll get married in the lobby. It’s beautiful and most of our guests are there anyways.” 

Doyoung laid back down in bed, pulling the blankets over his head. 

“We can’t get married down there! It has to be perfect!  _ Everything _ has to be perfect! We have to start off our lives together right!” 

No one said anything for a bit, but when Kun opened his mouth, he’d changed Doyoung’s mind in an instant. 

“We’ve been together for five years. We’ve lived together for a year and a half. Every single day with you has been perfect. We fight, we make up, we enjoy one another,” he began. 

Doyoung wasn’t listening yet. 

“I just know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You’re it. You’re the only one. You’re my one. Nothing is ever going to change that. I could marry you in a fancy plaza or in an apartment lobby. Where I marry you is fine because you’re the one I’m marrying,” he said. 

Doyoung didn’t respond for a few long seconds, but when he did, it was to press a soft kiss to Kun’s lips and to wrap his arms around the males waist. 

“Let’s get married,” he whispered, nuzzling against him. 

And so they did. They’d been married in the lobby of the hotel, white lilies replaced the generic ones, a freshly cleaned carpet led the way to the altar placed by two large windows. Doyoung had walked in the lobby doors from outside, snowflakes blowing in after him. 

He hadn’t learned how ethereal they’d made him look until Kun told him later. 

He walked in, his favorite blue suit catching rays of the fading sunlight through the windows as he walked to Kun, his future husband. 

They said their vows and kissed, sealing the deal in front of the officiant, their families, and all of their closest friends that loved them enough to venture out in the cold for a lobby wedding that went nothing like it was suppose to. 

~

Doyoung brought the coffee back to his lips, taking a long, satisfying sip, letting the flavor savor on his tongue. 

They’d been married in this very apartment building. They hadn’t been the same since.

They got smiles from people who had witnessed the wedding. Happy wishes from the managers that had made it all happen. The wedding was iconic, and Doyoung wouldn’t have  had it any other way. 

The floorboards creaked slightly and Doyoung glanced up, watching a shadowy figure make their way slowly down the hall of doors and into the living room where Doyoung stood. 

“Good morning,” Kun mumbled, voice still thick with sleep. 

Doyoung smile, giving the male a nod in greeting. 

“There’s coffee in the kitchen,” he said. 

Kun nodded, walking past him and into the kitchen where Doyoung heard a bit of rustling following the pouring of coffee into a cup. 

His life was perfect. He had an amazing husband who loved him more than anything. A sweet baby still fast asleep. A job he still loved. In a city that was growing on him. 

He had everything he could ever want.

He took another sip from his cup as his eyes caught the side view of a woman wrapped in a fluffy coat, hurrying down the streets carrying a gentle green blanket wrapped close around a baby resting in her arms. 

He pitied the woman. Attempting to keep herself and her baby warm and safe in the city. Probably hurrying off for a daycare with the child. 

Doyoung was not envious of her. Obviously alone in a city with a child she would give anything to protect. 

He knew what they felt like. Loving someone so much you would give them anything or do anything for them. 

It had been like that since the day they’d brought his angel home from the hospital. 

~

Celene was a young girl with so much life ahead of her. She’d made some bad choices her last year of high school and graduated with a baby growing inside her. 

Her parents left the choice up to her, keep the baby or give it up for adoption, and Doyoung knew it had been a hard choice for her to make. 

She’d wanted to go to college for nursing, travel the world with doctors without borders, and she knew she couldn’t do any of that with a baby to raise on her own. 

At seven months pregnant, she’d decided adoption was her choice. 

Doyoung and Kun had put in adoption papers three months prior, hoping that one day, they’d hold a baby in their arms and call it their own. 

Kun was the one to meet Celene first. She lived in their apartment building for a few years, but their paths had never crossed until Kun saw the girl struggling into the elevator with stacks upon stacks of books and groceries. He’d offered to help her and she’d accepted. 

The encounter should have meant nothing, but Doyoung recalled the day Kun had invited her to the apartment. She was eight months along and still looking for parents she’d find suitable for her child, although Doyoung and Kun weren’t aware at the time. 

Doyoung made a nice dinner for them and the three had a very pleasant time at the table where the men had learned about her and she ’d learned about them. 

Somehow, the adoption never came up in conversation. Instead, it was fate that brought them to the conclusion. 

Dinner became a regular as Celene got closer to her due date. The men would invite her to their apartment, cook dinner for her, and they would sit at the computer for hours helping her apply for college applications and as many scholarships as she could. 

It didn’t take long before she was accepted. 

One afternoon, Celene was back to the adoption agency interviewing with couples, most of which she didn’t trust. She had long since began hoping that she would find the right parents for her babies, when she ran across their names. 

There was no question after that. 

Doyoung remembered opening the door one Saturday. Celene hadn’t told them she was coming over, so he was still adorned in his pink apron he denied owning, covered in flour from the cookies he’d been baking. 

He invited her inside, helping her to the couch and Kun came out from the bedroom, a look of worry etched into his face as he placed the papers he’d been grading on the coffee table. 

That evening, Celene told them about her seeking parents to adopt her child. She told them that they were who she’d picked, if they accepted. 

The couple had never been happier. Finally, they would have a child of their own to care for and adore. 

They went down to the adoption agency to sign some papers and began stocking their apartment with clothes, cribs, and more as they prepared to finally fill their spare room with a baby. 

A week later, they got the call. Celene was in labor and already at the hospital with her parents. The couple rushed to the hospital, waiting outside as they waited for the outcome of the labor. 

It was a long process. The two sat in uncomfortable chairs for hours as they waited for the announcement. 

When it finally came, it was filled with great tidings. 

A beautiful baby girl was placed in Doyoung’s arms. A face as beautiful as her mothers. The couple gazed down at her, Doyoung’s arms holding her securely, as they watched her smile for the very first time. 

Celene asked to hold her daughter once, giving the girl a soft kiss before handing her to Kun, who was already crying happily over the sweet baby. 

Celene wished them well, knowing the two would take good care of her precious child. 

Doyoung and Kun went home that afternoon, a baby swaddled in pink blankets and grinning at the bright new world. 

Joy Celene Qian, they’d named her. A name they would never regret. 

~

An arm wrapped around Doyoung’s waist from behind, pulling him close to the familiar chest. 

“What are you thinking about?” he asked. 

Doyoung smiled, taking the final sip of his coffee. 

“You, me, our daughter, our lives,” he said softly, leaning back against him. 

Kun smiled and kissed his cheek.

“I love you,” he whispered. 

“I love you too,” Doyoung responded. 

They both turned when a door squeaked open and clumsy footsteps staggered their way toward the couple. A larger smile tugged on Doyoung’s lips. 

“Good morning princess,” he cooed. 

“Good morning daddy!” the little girl squealed. 

As soon as the four year old made her way from the dimly lit hallway and laid eyes on her parents, she took off running to Doyoung, who lifted her up in his arms and pressed a large kiss on her cheek. 

She wrapped her little legs around his waist as he rested her on his hip. 

Kun ran his fingers through her curly hair as the three looked out the window together. Snow had begun to fall once more onto the streets. 

“Can we go to the park and play in the snow?!” she squealed, squirming happily in Doyoung’s arms. 

Doyoung glanced to Kun to answer, the latter simply kissing the crown of her head. 

“That sounds like a lovely idea.”

Joy jumped down from Doyoung’s arms, hugging Kun’s leg and running back off to her room to get dressed in something appropriate for playing in the snow. 

Kun ran off after her while Doyoung gave one final look out the window. 

His life was perfect.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!~


End file.
